Greatness Comes From Small Beginnings
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: AU Life is never fair, and he hated it all together. Red simply hates everything and everyone, and with a short fuse and temper, things could go wrong. After moving to a new region and a new town, will he be able to make friends and be able to turn a new leaf? Well it seems only one person who's persistent enough to do it. (BurningLeafshipping) many Hero x Heroine shipping
1. Life Anew

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, before I go on with the story, let me tell you something on behalf of my absence. As most of you guys know, I have cancer; brain cancer to be exact. Throughout my whole absence, I've been fighting through it believing it will get better and I truly did it had worked…however…that's what the cancer wants you to think. For many months and days I've been visiting doctors for a daily checkup, and it usually ended up with no results until December 25, 2013, there was a scan where the cancer had moved. It had moved near the brainstem, the back of my head, and now the occipital part of the brain. That's right, I'm half blind now. My left eye is dead and only my right eye ceases to function. Now I'm more tired than ever, unable to keep my eyes on the computer for too long, and I'm forgetting a lot more now. Now…does that mean I'm going to give up? ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY NOT! (Pardon my language) **

*Sigh*

That's all he's been doing as the young teenager at the age of sixteen wearing a red cap, blue jeans, black T-shirt, and red jacket sighs while laying down on the grass with his hands behind his head while staring at the blue sky with several white clouds passing by. He was in his own little world; he hated staying in a crowd of people, it makes him annoyed or very angry when there are people pestering or just loud noises in general. His red eyes continues to gaze upon the blue sky as he starts recalling the previous event that had happen which is also the reason why he's outside in the first place.

"Tomorrow…" Red whispers to himself while pulling the red cap over his eyes and letting his black hair some air. A few moments have passed and there were several footsteps approaching him, but Red didn't take his cap away from his eyes nor did he react at all.

"I see your still here." A spiky light orange hair teenager around his age said while putting his hands on his hips. Red didn't say anything nor respond to his comment; instead he just remains silent and continues on his quiet nature. The other teenager sighed as he sat next to him and stared off in the distance. What he's looking at is a small suburban town with many trees surrounding it and many small buildings that look identical to each other.

"Are you nervous or scared?" The teenager asked. Again he gets no reply, but a small grunt, taking that as a 'yes.'

"Heh, I see. Well in any case, I'm going to miss you. It'll be quite lonely without a rival, especially since you're the only guy in Pallet Town that has the balls to mess with me." The teenager commented, but again he gets no reply. He stood up while dusting off his purple pants and marches towards the small town in silence.

"I'll miss you too asshole…" Red muttered to himself as the footsteps from the young boy disappears. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he finally decided to stand up for once. He starts stretching his arms out and yawned while dusting his pants that are stained with grass. Then he takes a walk back to town.

Red opens the door to his own small house and enters while removing his black and red shoes. He was about to head upstairs until a woman who's a lot older than him called out to him from the kitchen.

"Red, we need to talk." The woman called out. Red didn't reply nor did anything to respond; he took a nearby seat on the kitchen counter and waited. He starts tapping his fingers on the counter into a rhythm, until finally his mother confronted towards him with a stern look in her eyes.

"Red I know you're upset about moving, but this is the once in a life time chance that we're both going to have! I finally found a decent paying job, a better home, neighborhood, and health insurance! I'm only doing what's best for the both of us." Red's mother commented. Red looked at her in the eyes in disgust.

"The best of us…is that how you put it? The best thing you could do is not move! I'm sixteen years old now mom! Look, I can get a job and help pay the bills and rent! I can even quit school!" Red snapped back coldly. His mother only sighed while closing her eyes.

"I don't want you wasting your youth and try to support me. Don't make the same mistake your father and I did." His mother calmly said, which for some reason this aggravated Red even more as his face turned red; his hands clenched together as he pounded the counter.

"Mistake? Mistake!? Everything happened because of him! You struggled because of him! I hated seeing you work twice as hard, seeing you cry yourself to sleep without someone to comfort you, you barely even have time to cook us dinner! If you would just let me-" Red was interrupted with a hard lap to the face, his mother was already annoyed and frustrated by his stubborn attitude.

"Enough is enough Red! Life isn't fair, it never is! But that doesn't stop me for giving up; I'm looking for a better future for the both of us! Why can't I have someone's who's dear to me be happy about that! You can't stay mad forever Red, all because my husband-" This time Red's mother was interrupted with another loud pound.

"Screw that bastard! I'm never going to let that go! If I see his face again, I swear I'm going to kill him!" Red roared out in anger and frustration.

"Watch your tongue young man! That's your father you're talking about!" Red's mother barked back. Red finally had enough as he exploded in rage.

"I have no father! He's fucking dead to me!" Red yelled back as he removes himself away from the counter and ran upstairs to his room and slammed it shut. Red's mother rubbed her temple and sighed.

"That boy…he's got his temper…" She whispers to herself.

"Shit…" Red whispers to himself as he buries his face in the blue pillow. He raises his head and stared at the alarm clock. It was still early, only four o' clock in the afternoon. He gave a long sigh as he turns on his back and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts and guilt are coming across his mind and he curses himself for it.

"Ah dammit…I'll apologize to her tomorrow…" Red muttered to himself and closed his eyes, hoping he could just sleep it all off.

In the next morning, two moving trucks were already stationed at his house as the crewmen working with the moving trucks were carrying every single item left in the house. Red as usual just stares at the crews as they carry the heavy duties one by one until it's all packed and ready to go. He stared at his mother and sighs.

"Are you ready to go Red?" Asked his mother with a genuine smile that she musters. Red shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, but what the hell, I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll like it." Red groaned as he enters the truck followed by his mother.

"I'm sure you'll be happy over there Red. You just have to trust me on this." His mother said reassuringly. He took those words with a grain of salt. The two trucks are loaded and are finally heading towards the new region, but before that they have to stop by at Vermillion City to take a ship to the new region.

"Uh mom, what's the new region called again?" Red asked his mother.

"It's the Cystra region." His mother replied back. Her only response from her son was a loud groan and a few mumbles.

"Man…that far?" Red complained as he put his hands behind the back of his head.

"Cystra ain't a bad region son. There are many kind people living over der' and the scenery is quite the beauty. I'm sure yer gonna like it." The truck driver commented while chewing on tobacco. The man lowered the window and spit out the black gooey substance with a few saliva trails that he had in his mouth. Red groaned.

"It's just what I need, a compliment from someone who uses tobacco…" Red muttered to himself. He leaned back on his seat and covered his eyes with the red cap.

"This is gonna be a long trip…" Red whispers to himself; he then drifted off to sleep.

The luggage has been brought on board of the massive ship they're boarding; they've been sailing for at least two days fighting off the incoming storm, eat overdue leftovers, and playing cards. Yup this is the life that Red is expecting, but it is the cheapest transportation they could afford. It was morning and Red is leaning on the rails of the ship, looking out in the distance in deep thoughts with a sad frown on his face. He hated it all, he hate that he had to move to a different region that he is used to, he hated that his mother didn't let him get a job and help her with the mortgage bill, and he hated that he has to be on this god forsaken shithole that they've been stuck on for two days which felt like weeks to him. The ship rocks back and forth, but the waves were slowly calming down; Red looks out in the distance and could see land which happens to be the new region he is about to set foot on. He sighed and stared off in the distance once more. He could hear footsteps coming close to him, and he knew it was his mother.

"Red, we're almost there. Look, I know this is so sudden and rushed, but I promise you that this will be a better and bigger life for us. Not to mention you'll end up in a new school." His mother says, trying to sound happy for him, but the sound of school coming from her mouth made him groaned in disgust. He hated school, no, he despises it, he hated learning some bullshit stuff that he really doesn't care about, the people will always pester him about almost everything which gets him very annoyed and angry; he just hated everything. He hated life in general, it's just so annoying and frustrating, there's no escaping it. But the only thing that really brought a bright light in the end of the horrible world that is called 'living' is his mother. He would do anything for her to keep her smile, but right now is not the time; he just hates everything at the moment.

"Whatever mom." Red said nonchalantly as he covers his eyes with his red cap. His mother sighed and shook her head.

The moment they landed on the harbor a taxi was waiting for the both of them. The driver drove them towards their destination, but along the way they saw people, buildings, stores, statues, and even a few tennis courts. It was fall, and the leaves have turned yellow, red, orange, or brown, leaving a cascade of fallen leaves everywhere on the street. They passed through more streets and took a left turn on the fork of the street, but Red didn't pay any mind, it was just staring outside out of boredom. The taxi finally comes down to a halt making Red turn his gazes towards the front. The Taxi driver turns his head at the both of them.

"We're here. Outback Town." He said with a small grin on his face.

Red's mother paid the taxi driver; Red could see his new house, it was a two story house with a blue roof and two windows on each side. There was even a garage door at the driveway.

"Wow…mom's new job must've paid off…" Red muttered to himself. Now he's starting to wonder if what she said was true.

"Well Red. We're here, what do you think? Bigger and better right?" His mom said with a wide grin. Her son just nods his head while still staring at the big structure.

"Come on I'll show you what's inside." Red's mom said in glee. She took out a set of keys out of her pocket and picked out the specific key for the door as she inserts it and turned the doorknob. There was a small click and they both entered and what they saw inside was their own furniture already lay out neatly and it had a homey feel to it. On the right side of Red was a set of stairs.

"Head on upstairs honey, there will be a surprise for you when you find your own room." His mother said in a joyful manner. He decides to cooperate as he headed upstairs, there were more than one room, in fact, there were three bedrooms, but he could already figure out which one is his room. He enters the left that says 'Red's room.' He's a bit surprise that his room looks exactly the same like it was back home, except it was a bit bigger and more cleaner. Instead of the small box T.V, there was a thirty two inch screen LED T.V attached on the wall and a Wii U sitting on the floor.

"Alright, I can't stay mad at my mom, for this, this is awesome." Red commented, then he realized something…he smacked his forehead.

"Damn school…" Red groaned. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs; his mother came from behind and patted his shoulder.

"How'd you like it honey?" His mother asked.

"The T.V and Wii U surprised me, but this is okay." Red simply said, trying to hide his excitement. Although his mom could see it in his eyes, she decides to play along.

"Alright then, anyways I've ordered Chinese food for dinner. He should be right here in about five minutes." His mother said and right when she said it the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be it. Please take care of him, while I set up the table." Red's mother said; she ran down the stairs with Red following in tow, he reaches the door and turn the doorknob. He soon regretted when he sees the delivery boy wearing black and red attire with some Chinese symbol in the middle with a name tag Lucas D. initial on it and a red beret sitting on his black short hair. He has a grin on his face with a delivery bag on his right hand with several thank you written in red.

"Hi! You must be the new guy around here!" The delivery boy named Lucas said in a polite manner. Red already felt annoyed by his perky attitude and gave him a look. Red never responded back to him and he has the urge to slam the door on his face. The silent atmosphere made the whole situation awkward and unnerving for him as sweat beads were trickling down his face.

"Um…how'd you like it here? We're all friendly, so if you have any question just ask away." Lucas said nervously with a chuckle. Again it was a silent treatment; Red still gave him that look of disgust and annoyance. Lucas began clearing his throat and suddenly realized what he had to do.

"Oh um…here ya go. That'll fifteen dollars." Lucas stated politely as possible while handing the bag to Red, but the mood and aura that Red is sending in the air was making the whole situation a lot more uncomfortable. Red grabbed the bag and immediately slammed the door shut. In shock and awe; Lucas started pounding his hand on the door.

"H-Hey! Where's my money!?" He demanded while pounding his hand on the door. Then fifteen dollars fell through the mail slot and landed on his feet. Lucas frowned as he slowly picked it up and sighs.

"That was mean…he didn't even leave a tip…" Lucas groaned and walked away.

It was the next morning and Red was definitely not preparing for it. In fact his whole plan is to not talk to anyone at all, it would be best if he were to keep it all to himself. He was here; face to face with the new school he's soon about to enter. He took a deep breath as he took a nice look at the huge white building that says Oliver High School. There were many different variety of flowers scattering around the building, oak trees standing tall and strong on the patches of grass, parking lots with several different variety of cars parked, and there was even a pond with several magikarps swimming peacefully. He took one long breath as he grabbed the door handle.

"Here goes nothing…" Red muttered to himself. Once he enters he was in a hallway with the mascot Lucario standing tall in the center of the room, several students looked at him, then quickly turn back to their own business. Suddenly loud footsteps were stomping across the hall, echoing the whole building, and a female girl was crying with another loud footstep in tow.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! I HATE YOU NATE!" A girl with a white and pink visor resting on her brown hair in two buns on each side and a two long pigtails sticking out from it wearing a T-shirt with a pink pokeball and a yellow miniskirt with black tights came crying down the hallway, every students in the hallway looked at her as she kept running in tears.

"Wait Rosa! It was only a suggestion!" Another boy who's chasing after her in panic wearing a red visor resting on his messy brown hair, blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige pants and a dry-fit swim suit underneath his exterior cloths.

"I hate this place already…" Red whispers to himself while covering his eyes with his cap.

**So yeah, I have a new story! Yay! *raises hands up in the air then started crying because I can't finish the others* I hate myself sometimes…I apologize for the massive delays.**

**Fun Fact: There are actually two other versions of this story, and by versions, I mean by how similar it is with the whole school scene and new student. The first one is called ****Disable;**** it's where Red is a mute and Leaf is a blind; I wanted to put that story in, but it felt too similar to Broken Before in terms of relations, but if you guys want, I can put that in. The second version was going to be the manga characters instead with a more futuristic environment and settings. The whole story with that is completely different; Blue (the girl) breaks into Red's house when he returns home from school searching for something. He finds her and demands her to leave his house otherwise he'll call the cops. Blue will beg Red to let her stay for the night which he reluctantly agreed to do so. Unfortunately for Red, he was kicked out of his own room, and Blue occupies it. Until the next morning he sees her at his own school and is in the same classroom, and Blue being Blue will cause havoc for Red. The name for that story would've been called ****Unwanted**** and it's a Luckyshipping story with other heroes x heroine shipping incorporated in it. The reason why I didn't put that story in is because it felt awkward writing it, like I can't fill in the plot to fill up the holes and it always leads to nowhere. I can post it up if you guys still want me to. **


	2. I Just Want to Say Hello

**This is not the author himself; I am his best friend Andrew who's currently substituting his account. He is currently in the hospital and most likely stay there for a very long time. He's doing fine, I suppose and he asks me to take care of his account. He can no longer stare at the computer screen, instead he writes down his stories on his notebook and I will post them on Fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy his story, and thank you for reading and reviewing his work, it means a lot to him. **

"Hey Leaf, did you hear that a new student has arrived?" A blonde haired teenager wearing a red cap with sunglasses attached. She brushes her long hair aside and blinks several times, her gray eyes eying towards her companion.

"No, I haven't...is it a boy or a girl?" Leaf asked the blonde. Her companion shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She lifts her yellow bag higher and straightens it out, then she fixes her white hat and brushes down her brown hair.

"Serena, do you think we'll get to meet this person, or have him or her as a classmate?" Leaf asked while biting her lower lips. Serena put a finger to her chin and looked up for a moment; thinking. Then suddenly there were stomps running down the hallway, interrupting Serena as they both turn their attention towards the loud noise down the hall. Most, if not, all of the students stopped what they're doing and turn their heads at the direction; Rosa is rubbing her eyes while tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

"No, leave me alone Nate! You're such a jerk!" Rosa cried as she kept storming down the hallway. Behind Rosa is Nate still chasing after her, trying to catch his breath, and unable to speak.

"W-Wha...slow...slow...down..." Nate panted trying to catch his breath, but Rosa on the other hand, is like an athletic track star runner, running like the wind without needing to catch a breath. The two of them run passes both Leaf and Serena. Both of the girls sighs and shook their heads.

"What the hell did Nate do this time?" Leaf groaned while putting a hand on her forehead. Serena shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know...but I'm pretty sure Nate's gonna get it from Rosa's older sister." Serena responded back. Both girls soon grew paled when they said that and chuckled nervously. Several footsteps slowly move towards the pair and stopped in front of them.

"Hey there guys, have you seen my younger brother?" A male's voice with brown eyes interrupted the girl's laughter. The young teenager is wearing a cap with a split color of red and white with a black pokeball emblem in the middle resting on his brown hair, light blue sweaters with a dark blue hood, a laptop case strapped on his side, black jeans, red sneakers with black shoe laces.

"Oh hey there Hilbert, yeah he just went by a few moments ago chasing Rosa. Is there something wrong?" Serena questioned. Hilbert crossed his arms and sighs.

"Obviously...and I'd hate to see where this is going. As you both know; Nate and Rosa have been dating for a while, and I'm afraid that my little bro must have upset her and now she's going to cry over to her older sister; Hilda." Hilbert stated with a sigh.

"Oh right, both you and Hilda don't get along well..." Leaf said while twiddling her thumbs together.

"Yeah...well anyways, thanks for the help, I better find him before things get too hairy." Hilbert said as he went passed them in a hurry chasing Nate.

"Geez...this won't end well. Anyways Leaf, I'll talk to you later, class is starting soon and I hate to be late, you know how punctual I am." Serena said as she walked up ahead and waved her hand back at Leaf. The brunette waves back as her friend disappears in the crowded students trying to get to their destination.

"Yeah...I better get going too." Leaf reminds herself as she walks towards the opposite direction.

"Hilda! Hilda!" Rosa cries out her older sister's name in panic. Hilda turns around and was suddenly embraced by her younger sister while crying against her neck. Several of the students turn their heads at the siblings, wondering what's going on, but both Hilda and Rosa paid no mind.

"W-What's wrong Rosa? Why are you crying!?" Hilda asked her younger sister. Rosa pulls back, eyes stained with tears and starts wiping them away, she gave a good look at Hilda and sniffles, she has a white cap with a pink brim, long brown hair that's pulled in a pony tail and two hairs sticking out to the side. She has blue sapphire eyes, a black vest that's open wearing a white sleeveless shirt underneath, blue short jeans that reaches to her thigh, black and pink braces on her arms, and black boots with pink shoelaces. Hilda shuffles her pink bag to the side of her shoulder and grabs both Rosa's shoulder and tries to look at her in the eyes.

"Rosa...did Nate..." Hilda whispered. Rosa replied with several nods and a sniffle while wiping tears out of her eyes. Hilda suddenly became furious and angry that someone close to her had hurt her younger sister. Before she could ask where Nate was, the young teenager with messy brown hair sluggishly made his way while trying to catch his breath.

"Ro-Rosa...please just...listen to me..." Nate tiredly said while wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his arm. Hilda approaches Nate with Rosa right behind her; she puts her hands on her hips and glares at the younger teenager before her. Nate looks up at and gulped, her blue eyes gleams directly towards his.

"H-Hilda...i-it's not what y-you think! I would n-never hurt Rosa! She's just too sensitive!" Nate exclaimed nervously. Hilda didn't say anything, instead she crosses her arms and study Nate's feature.

"Which is why I think you two should take a break." Hilda stated. Both of two young couples stared at Hilda in bewilderment and surprise.

"What!?" Both Rosa and Nate yelled out in unison. Hilda turns her head towards her younger sister sternly.

"I mean it." Hilda stated.

"B-But...big sis..." Rosa whined; Hilda immediately glares back at her younger sister and shook her head.

"W-Wait, at least let me tell my side of the story!" Nate exclaimed with his arms outstretch and touch Hilda's shoulder. Hilda turned around in a blink of an eye and stares back at Nate, making him uncomfortable. Nate released his hand from her shoulder, every nerve in his body feels like it froze in place, his eyes widen and mouth agape.

"Hey little bro, don't startle the banshee, especially since she's on her PMs." Hilbert's voice came from behind Nate. All three of them turn their attention towards Hilbert who approaches Nate from behind and put an arm around Nate's neck, nearly choking him. Hilda glares at him in disgust and annoyance.

"Well if it isn't my good ol' friend Hilda White. It's such an ironic last name, considering that your heart is as cold as ice." Hilbert mocked. Nate looked at his older brother in surprise and shock.

"Hilbert! What are you doing!? You want us to die!?" Nate exclaimed. His older brother looks at him and shook his head.

"Silly little bro, we're in school; she's not gonna harm us." Hilbert calmly said with a cool attitude.

"I'm done here Hilbert Black; I need to get back to class and I don't have time to deal with you." Hilda stated coolly as she turns the other way around and starts walking.

"B-But big sis!" Rosa exclaimed. Hilda looks at her and shook her head.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now you have to get back to class before the morning bell rings. Now off you go." Hilda gently said while fixing the buns in her hair. Rosa whined, but nonetheless went off in her own way, but gave a quick look at Nate.

"Rosa..." Nate whispered as she took off. Hilda continues on her way without looking back at Hilbert and Nate.

"Have fun with your boyfriend N, you skank!" Hilbert exclaimed harshly. Hilda froze in place, her hands clenched together into a fist while trembling; Nate looks back at Hilbert in horror, how could Hilbert be so cruel, it's no wonder she hates and despises him. Hilda then continues on while stomping away.

"Come on little bro, it's almost class time. You better get going too." Hilbert ushered his brother.

"Hilbert...you didn't have to say it like that to Hilda..." Nate stated. Hilbert shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Why not? That's who she is, and that's who she'll ever be." Hilbert responded back harshly. Nate mumbled under his lips.

"You know for once...I agree with her, maybe you two should take a break, that will save us the trouble." Hilbert stated as he put his hands behind his head. Nate's eyes widen in horror and anger.

"Hilbert!?" Nate exclaimed. Hilbert just shrugs it off.

"I'm just saying...anyways little bro, I'll be heading off to class too. I'll see you at lunch." Hilbert stated as he walks off the other direction.

"I didn't even tell them my side of the story..." Nate whined and headed off to his classroom. In just mere seconds the bell had rung all over the school, several students sluggishly move to their respective rooms, others push and shove one another to hurry back; Nate moved in with the slow crowd and headed towards his class with a heavy heart.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student that just arrived yesterday." A woman with long blonde hair; her bangs cover her right gray eye. She wears a long black coat with black trousers, a feathery black scarf around her neck and two black hair clips. The teacher then turns her head towards the door and gestures the person to come in. With a long sigh; Red walks in while shifting his yellow backpack and covering his red eyes with the brim of his cap. The students whispers towards one another, some snicker, and some stayed quiet.

"Wow...he's kinda cute..." Leaf softly said while staring at the student before her. He didn't say anything and she couldn't tell if he's looking at her or if he's even looking at them at all. Another female student looks at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't honestly think so do you Leaf?" A female student with long black hair with a white beanie and red coat with several large buttons with pink boots asked her friend with an unenthusiastic look. She looks back at Red and then back at Leaf.

"Oh come on Dawn; he's probably the best looking student here than the rest of the whole class." Leaf replied back. Dawn just waved her hand in the air and nods her head.

"Whatever you say girl." Dawn stated nonchalantly.

"His name is Red; he was originally from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, so let's try to make him feel welcome. Now...let's see where to put you..." The teacher muttered while putting a finger to her lip and eyed around the classroom. Leaf immediately raise a hand in the air and starts waving.

"Miss Cynthia! Have him sit over here!" Leaf exclaimed in excitement. Dawn looks at her friend in bewilderment and shock. Several students looked at her, a few of them smirks and chuckles. Some of the male students glares at Red.

"Leaf!?" Dawn whispered, but Leaf paid no mind and continues to wave her hand and gesture Red to join with them.

"Alright then; Red why not sit next to Leaf over there?" Cynthia pointed a seat right next to Leaf. The brunette squeal in delight; her friend Dawn on the other hand just sighs.

"Why are you even my friend?" Dawn groaned, but Leaf ignored her.

"Hmph..." Red huffed as he make his way towards the empty seat and immediately sat down and dropped his backpack on the floor against the chair; he leans forward with his arms cross on the desk and rest his chin on his arms. Cynthia continues on with her teaching, talking about geography.

"Hi there Red, I'm Leaf and this is my friend Dawn." Leaf introduced herself and her friend. Dawn leans forward and waved her hand nervously; Red gave a glance and rolled his eyes and stared at the black board in front of them.

"I hope you're having fun here in the Cystra region. If you have any questions just ask me or Dawn." Leaf said in triumphant. Again Red stayed quiet and he was getting quite annoyed by this girl already. He looked at her again and replied with a huff and rolled his eyes. First day of class and someone is already annoying him, great.

"Um...I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Leaf asked, but she gets no reply from the red jacket teenager.

"Oh...okay then..." Leaf softly said in a disappointed manner.

"Leaf! I'm trying to teach here, if you can't stay quiet then I must ask you to leave!" Cynthia harshly said which left Leaf stunned.

"I'm sorry Miss Cynthia..." Leaf apologizes while looking down at her desk in shame.

"Oh Leaf..." Dawn whispers to herself.

"Tch..." Red mumbled to himself.

Class felt long for Red; he usually kept his eyes on the clock, wondering when it was time for lunch or better yet, when is it time to go home. Leaf, Dawn and the other students were scribbling on their notes and pay their attention at Cynthia as she continues to teach. Red on the other hand, was resting his chin on his palm and kept looking at the clock until someone called his name.

"Hey Red, um...I'm sorry for, disturbing you back there." Leaf apologizes towards Red. The red jacket teenager just raise an eyebrow; he didn't respond or give any sort of reply. He just stares at her for a while which for some reason got Leaf very nervous.

"Oh...um...ah...I..." Leaf muttered lost in the words while laughing nervously. Several of the male students glares at Red, making snarly remarks and whispers.

"I'll see you at...lunch?" Leaf meekly asked. Red still didn't reply, but instead turn his head back at the board and sighs. She frowns and sighs too and focuses on her end.

"He's not much of a talker is he?" Dawn remarks with a grin. Leaf nodded her head as she gave a quick glance back at Red.

"Unfortunately not...I would really like to know him more. If only he'd say something, then maybe..." Leaf trails off on her words and think to herself.

"How dare that punk made Leaf uncomfortable..." A male with white piercing rings on his ears, clean shaved head, a biker outfit with a white skull indented on the back and black jeans.

"Yeah...let's teach him a lesson at lunch..." Another male remarks; he has the similar biker clothes and accessories.

Several periods had went by and each one of them was the same as the rest. There's always some kind of person who would try to make friends with him, except it had the opposite effect with Red. He promise himself that he'll keep himself quiet for the rest of the day, month, year, whatever and whenever he's out of this god forsaken school.

His next period was Algebra 2 with a teacher named Koga who was once a martial arts master in the dojo in the Kanto region and he studied the art of Ninjitsu, but he decided to live in a more quiet and peaceful life, then decides to become a teacher in the Cystra region, along with his young daughter. At Algebra 2, he met a boy named Ethan Gold along with Brendan Ruby and boy are they annoying, to Red at least.

Ethan Gold was a gamer, gambler, and sort of a player who sat behind Red. He's quiet skill and a quick thinker at times. The young student has a black cap with a gold stripe, a red sweater with a hood, black khakis, and black hair. Whenever there's free time, he'll whip out a portable game that was in his pocket and starts playing with him. Red doesn't know what he's playing, but he starts gambling with his lunch money with it. The game he was playing was called Monster Trainer and there were many different versions of them that Red just can't seem to remember, or don't care. He was the first to try to make friends with Red and quickly asked if he had the portable device; 4DS. Being quiet all of the time, he didn't give an answer or reason, he just ignores him and continues his daily routine.

Brendan Ruby, now this guy is the real deal...he has OCD, a neat freak and an organize freak. Everything around him must be spot clean, must be at a parallel angle, and in order. He carries his own hand sanitizer and he has to clean it every five minutes. He has black hair, ruby color eyes, a white beanie that some could call it hair whenever he lowers it down further on his head, he wears a black and red T-shirt with red being overlapped with the black design, black jeans, fingerless orange and green gloves. Fortunately he's quite friendly and asked Red several questions about his life, but again like the rest, he was ignored like Ethan.

"Man...what's the deal with the new guy? He doesn't seem friendly at all..." Ethan asked Brendan who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just hope he didn't touch anything...just the thought of it makes me want to clean my hands again..." Brendan responded as he took out a spare hand sanitizer from his backpack and proceeds to clean his hands; Ethan just sighs and shook his head.

"Honestly...your OCD is quite annoying." Ethan stated. Brendan didn't respond back as he continues to wash his hands furiously.

"Brendan!" Koga boomed out the young student's name making him flinch from the sudden uproar, making him drop the bottle in his hand onto the floor.

"Y-Yes?" Brendan asked nervously.

"What's the answer to number two?" Koga asked with a smirk while crossing his arms together. Brendan had no idea; he turns his attention to Ethan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Um...twenty two?" Brendan guess without even knowing what the question was. The majority of the students laughed their heads off leaving Brendan embarrassed. Red just rolled his eyes while Ethan kept quiet.

The next period was no exception, it was History. The teacher in this classroom is a guy name Morty that was originally from the Johto region who moved down to the Cystra to teach the students about the history of all of the regions. Except that he mostly talks about ghosts, myths, legends, and other fictional ideas. He wears a black sweater, white jeans, a purple scarf that is wrapped around his neck and a purple headband wrapped around his forehead. Red's known classmate were Serena Y and Calem X.

Serena seems to have a prideful nature and she's very smart. She always takes her work seriously and usually boast about her achievements. Recently she achieved an A+ in a pop quiz which Red didn't have to take because he is a new student. She seems quite popular with the male students, but she tends to ignore them and mind her own business. Red didn't seem to mind with her, as long as she keeps her business than his, then it's fine.

Calem on the other hand was a problem for Red. He has black hair with blue-grayish eyes and wears a dark red hat with sunglasses. He also wears a blue turtle neck sweater with white stripes and black combat boots with blue shoe laces. What irks Red the most is that he keeps asking Red if he believes in ghost; Red never replies, but Calem persists on asking to the point where he almost launch a fist at him. Until he finally gave up and decides to leave Red alone. Calem was always fascinated in the supernatural world, ghosts, poltergeist, demons, and many more. Even Serena seems to be vex around him at times despite them being childhood friends and neighbors.

"Geez, what's up with the new guy? All I ask him if he believed in ghost, the least he could have done is respond back." Calem groaned and took a deep sigh. Serena raised an eyebrow and a look that says, 'seriously?'

"Calem...when someone doesn't want to talk to you, and if he or she doesn't respond back, that means you leave them alone." Serena stated with a sigh.

"I know, but...wouldn't it be cool if he actually did believe in ghosts!?" Calem exclaimed. Serena just sighs and put a hand to her forehead while jotting down notes with her other hand. She stopped writing and took a good look at Red and notice something that she just realized. A text message appears in her phone; she takes it out of her skirt pocket that was vibrating. Usually she doesn't do this, but she could tell its from one of her best friend; Leaf. Serena's phone is a rectangular black shape object with many applications that could be entered with a touch of the finger. She slides the button and a message appeared on the phone with the name Leaf Green on the side. Serena lifts her head at the teacher who just seems to be in his own world.

"Ah yes...I remember when I encountered my first ghost; it was absolutely terrifying..." Morty rambled on with a pleasant sigh, this was her chance.

"So...the new guy is in my classroom; Red. He's pretty cute, but he's really quiet." Serena texts back with several clicks.

"Does he wear a red jacket?" Serena jotted down. Several seconds went by and the vibration goes on.

"Yeah, he's in your class too huh?" Serena turns her head towards Red who was still quiet as ever with his head on his arms and groggy eyes. She turns back down on the phone.

"Yup..."

The fourth period was Biology and surprisingly enough he has Leaf again in the same period, with her other friend Lucas, along with his other friend Barry, he has blonde hair that is shape like a birds nest, a green scarf, orange and white jacket, and black jeans. Red noticed Lucas right off the bat, it was the Chinese delivery boy, except that he's wearing his normal clothes, a red beret, blue jacket, a red T-shirt, white scarf, and black jeans. Red tries to avoid him at all cost by blending into the crowd trying to get into the classroom, luckily he didn't notice him. Leaf gave a soft smile while waving her hand towards Red, but he tries his best not to look at her and look for a spot to try to avoid her at all cost. He took a random spot that's several tables away from her. She frowns and sighs, the bell had rung. The teacher came in and it came to total surprise from Red that he had his eyes bulged out. It was a young boy with glasses, blonde hair, sporting a blue jumpsuit with yellow stripes and a white backpack with some sort of mechanical hand with three digits, and some sort of satellite dish that is shape like a sun. Other students seem to pay no mind, but it is just awkward that this kid, younger than everyone else in the room is the school teacher.

"Evening young Chromosomes Xs and Ys" The teacher named Clemont announced himself while writing his name on the white board. Red guess that Chromosome X and Y suggest that its both female and male. Wow...who talks like that? Nonetheless he digresses. The students reply back with greetings. A few minutes went by as Clemont starts writing down important information about the skin tissue and cells, there were several stomps coming from the hallway. The students looked at each other and said the same thing.

"Kris..." They all said in unison. The door bursts open and in came a girl trying to catch her breath, bended forward with her hands on her knees. She has light grayish blue hair that's spread out on two separate ways and ended with an angle. She has yellow and black shorts, a red sleeveless T-shirt and a white coat with several red stripes.

"I-I'm...sorry...Mr. Clemont..." Kris apologizes still trying to catch her breath. The teacher didn't respond back or turn his gaze upon her, until he finally finishes jotting down some sort of picture of blood cells, skins, and white cells. Clemont turns his head towards her and huffed.

"Late again, Kris." Clemont simply stated. Kris didn't reply back or try to make an excuse, instead she just gulped and nodded her head slowly. Red finds this strangely funny, seeing a younger person scolding an older teenager, however the students didn't find it funny, but were quiet while looking at the event.

"Oh Kris..." Leaf whispered to herself while folding her hands together.

"Oh boy...I think she's going to get detention." Lucas whispered towards Barry. Although his friend Barry seems distracted by something else; he looked at Lucas with a puzzled face.

"I'm sorry what was that Lucas?" Barry questioned. Lucas shook his head.

"Never mind..." Lucas groaned.

"I didn't want to do this to you Kris...but this is the second time in the row. I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to detention." Clemont stated. Kris groaned. One of Clemont's mechanical arm like thing reaches into his bag took out a pen and pink paper and starts writing down some information. He finally finishes it and hands it to Kris who took it with a heavy heart. She took a seat next to Leaf and buries her head against her arms. Leaf gently patted her back and telling her that it's alright.

"Now as you all know, we have a new student here; please stand up Mr. Red Fires." Clemont announced. Red sighs and slowly stood up and slowly wave his hand at everyone. Lucas's eyes bulged out and noticed him right away.

"It's that jerk that slammed the door on my face!" Lucas whispered towards Barry who turns his gaze at Red. The red jacket teenager turns his gaze at both Lucas and Barry with threatening red eyes which somehow shuts Lucas and Barry up. Red sat down immediately did his normal routine.

"I wonder what's wrong with Red?" Leaf whispers to herself.

It was the moment Red was waiting for, lunch time, the time where he could be alone, the time where he could just stay away from everyone else, and especially the time to eat. He turn his gazes left and right, trying to find a spot where he can just sit down and eat his food comfortably. No more than a minute, he found a spot by the tree with a creaky table and no one on it. He smiled gently and headed towards the direction with the plate of food and ate in silence. Not so far off; Leaf and her friends were sitting on the table several yards away from him; she stares at Red and bit a lips.

"Give it up girl...that guy is the most moodiest person I've ever met. It's best just to let him be." Dawn remarks as she sat down next to her with a plate of mash potatoes, a piece of turkey, and a side of salad. She stuffs her spork on the mash potato and ate it. Leaf sighs as she starts playing with her own food, lost in her thought.

"But he looks so lonely..." Leaf replied back.

"So what, that's his problem, not ours." Serena commented back who's on the right side of her.

"Well...it must rough on him because he's new." Leaf replies back to Serena's remark.

"Yeah well, he isn't exactly the charmer type is he?" Calem stated across from Leaf.

"The dude slammed the door on me and didn't even leave a tip! I didn't even do anything to him! Now he's giving me a look, which creeps me out." Lucas retorted as he huffed. Dawn sighs and shook her head too.

"What a jerk...how dare he do that to Lucas..." Dawn whispers to herself as she gazes back at Red who just ate quietly.

"I asked him if he even played Monster Trainer and all he does is keep quiet. The least he could do is reply no, instead of the cold shoulder routine." Ethan remarks with a sigh.

"Hey guys, I brought you some berry juices." Barry stated as he handed out the different variety of juices to each one of them. They all thanked him as he took a seat next to Calem.

"Where's everyone else?" Barry asked the group.

"Hilda is having a talk with her younger sister and the same thing goes for Hilbert. Brendan is probably still in class trying to organize his stuff, May is probably still training at the gym for the upcoming martial arts tournament, and Kris is serving detention at Clemont's classroom with her lunch." Serena stated in a matter of fact.

"Oh...well anyways, I'm pretty sure you know about that Red guy. He gives me the creeps, the way he stared at me back at Clemont's class." Barry stated.

"Yeah we all know...but Leaf here has a crush on the guy." Calem said with a sly grin. This made Leaf blush as she shook her head.

"No I don't! I just feel bad for him." Leaf responded back.

"Whatever girl..." Dawn replied back.

"Yeah; Leaf is all questioning about him all the time and how she seems to always look at him." Serena stated. Leaf sighs and shook her head in defeat.

"Guys...do you think we should invite him over?" Leaf suggested. The invitation made Lucas spit out the carton of milk he was drinking to spill all over the floor.

"What!?" Lucas remarked as he wipes the trails of milk that's dripping from his lips.

"Yeah, you know...get to know him better." Leaf continues on. The group were not happy about the whole idea as they stare at one another and shook their heads.

"I don't think he wants to." Barry stated.

"Oh come on guys. Look he had a rough start; I'll invite him over then." Leaf suggested as she stood up.

"No wait! Leaf don't do it!" Calem called out, but it was too late, she had already left them and starts heading towards Red who is now laying against the tree with his eyes covered with the brim of his cap. Leaf smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown when she noticed several punks were heading towards him. She knows them, it was Donald, Ray, Shaun, and Kyle from first period and they look angry. Leaf stood her ground and watch as they headed towards Red who doesn't seem to notice that they're coming.

"Hey." The student with a buzzcut hair. Red didn't pay any mind as he continues on with his leisurely nap. That is until he slightly kicked his foot, this made Red lift up his cap and stare at the boys surrounding him. He wasn't stunned, frighten, or surprise, instead he just stood his ground.

"Hey you! The guy from first period. Why'd you mess with Leaf?" The same student that kicked his foot ask. Red didn't say anything; he knew these guys were just here to make a mess out of him. He didn't even mess or did anything to her, in fact he t do anything per say. It's just one of those misjudgment without thorough analysis.

"I'm talking to you!" He yelled back. This time Red stood up on his feet and starts cracking his knuckles and neck. Leaf stared in horror and know that this could end up bad on both ends. Leaf moves in to intervene and just a nick of time too; Red was about to unleash a punch as he clenches his hands. Leaf moved in between the two with her arms spread out.

"Donald! What are you doing!?" Leaf demanded with a glare in her eyes. The group backed up a little in fear, even Donald.

"L-Leaf...this guy has been making you uncomfortable. We're just here to protect you, it's from the boss himself." Donald stated in fear. Leaf raises her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Tell him I don't want him to be any part of this!" Leaf stated.

"Bu-But Leaf...you're the boss's-" He was interrupted by Leaf as she shouted at him while gripping onto his jacket collar. This surprised even Red, he has never seen a girl like Leaf before.

"Don't you ever mention that...ever again..." Leaf warned as she let go of his collar.

"Leave...now!" Leaf shouted. All four of them ran off in the different direction. Red only stared in amazement at how she handled the situation. Leaf sighs as she turns her head back towards Red who has return back to his grim state.

"I'm sorry about that." Leaf apologizes with a small laugh. Red still stay quiet as he turns the other way and started walking off. He stopped in his track and turns his gaze back at Leaf and gave her a gentle smile.

"Thanks..." Red softly said as he continues on walking. Leaf was surprised and stunned; Red talked back, to her no less! This made her heart started pumping at an incredible rate; she couldn't help, but smile to herself.

"I made him talk..." Leaf whispered to herself in glee.

**So how's the author? Well...forgetful to say the least. He forgets what to write on his next chapter, like he'll have a pencil on the paper and will stay like that for a while. One time he did that he stared at me and simply laughed, "I forgot what to write." Now this is pretty emotional, not only did he forget, but he was actually crying, despite that he laughs about it. We keep telling him to rest, but he is very stubborn and said, "What's the point of resting, if I can't even enjoy living?" His name is Johnathan.**

**If you guys have any questions or simply want to talk. I will try to my best to reply when I'm off work.**


	3. A Rock in Rainy Weather

**The Burningleaf/Lucky marathon is starting next month where Nevada will post as much chapters/stories as much as he can. Starting May 1st thru May 31st. Others can submit too!**

It was almost two thirty pm. and Leaf was staring off in the distance dreamily while twisting and turning her pencil in her hand while resting her chin on her palm. A smile form on her face as she starts giggling, recalling that eventful lunch period, where she defended Red from Donald and his friends. She remembers that smile he gave her and his voice was music to her ears; the word 'thanks' coming from his mouth put a whole new meaning to that simple compliment. Just the thought of him, makes her very happy, was this love in first sight, or is this just lust? She doesn't know, but this feeling feels great and it makes her wonder if she'll be able to see him again, or better yet, invite him to the group.

"Leaf!" The teacher called out her name in a loud voice, spooking every nerve in her body that she jumped a bit from her chair. Every student turn their heads towards her including her friend Hilda.

"Y-Yes Mr. Norman?" Leaf asked meekly. The teacher put his hands behind his back while clearing his throat and approached Leaf casually, but every step he takes makes Leaf's heart rate pump even faster. He has black hair wearing a red sweater with greyish blue gym pants with white stripes and black boots. What also comes in a surprise is that he is Brendan's father, one of her friends.

"It seems you've been daydreaming for quite a while..." Norman stated casually, but this makes Leaf even more nervous, the fact that Brendan's father is her teacher and that this caused a bad impression. Leaf didn't say anything, but squealed a bit.

"Keep it cool Leaf..." Hilda whispered to herself who's sitting next to her. Norman stared at Leaf for a while and finally sighed.

"I'll let you off the hook for today because it's almost the end of the day, in fact the bell will ring in three...two...one..." Norman counted down while waving his finger for every counts. Right on cue, the bell had rung and this got everyone to stand up and head for the door. Leaf stood up too as she grab her yellow bag from the floor until Norman stopped her.

"Wait just a second Leaf." Norman said; Leaf frowns from his words as she turns her head towards Hilda who stopped too.

"I'll see you outside Leaf." Hilda said as she stood up from her seat and headed outside. The brunette slowly sat down on her desk with her bag right next to her.

"Leaf you are failing in English...you have a D+ in this class, if you do not try to boost yourself up, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents for a meeting." Norman stated as he took a seat at his desk. Leaf's eyes widen in horror, her blood ran cold, and her breath felt short. She didn't say anything, but remained silent.

"What's wrong Leaf? I want all of my students to pass my class, especially one of my son's friend." Norman asked worriedly. Leaf bit her tongue and kept quiet, she didn't know what to say to him and is embarrassed to say why she's failing.

"I..." Leaf muttered, as he eyes gaze down on the floor. Norman raised an eyebrow.

"I just feel...tired all the time...and...I seem to be forgetful at things..." Leaf explained nervously. Norman raised an eyebrow and sighs.

"Is this true?" Norman asked. Leaf nodded her head. He could tell she's lying, he could see it all over her face, but decides to let her go.

"Okay then...you may go." Norman said as he looked down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and starts reading its contents. Leaf immediately stood up with her bag and headed outside where Hilda is waiting for her.

"So how did it go?" Hilda asked the brunette and her only reply is a groaned.

"I see it didn't go so well." Hilda stated as she lifted her pink bag and the pair walk down the hallway towards the exit while trying to pass through incoming students.

"I'm failing Hilda...and if I don't pass this class, Mr. Norman is going to have a meeting with my parents!" Leaf pouted.

"Ouch...why not go to tutoring?" Hilda suggested; Leaf flinch from the word tutor.

"No way! It's just one big waste of time and to be honest I rather have someone I know than some stranger teaching me." Leaf replied back.

"You have to pass English Leaf. Why not ask Serena?" Hilda suggested once more. Leaf thought for a moment, she has a point; maybe she should ask Serena, but then again...she hates being tutored.

"I'll think about it...anyways Hilda, what's wrong with Rosa, is she okay?" Leaf questioned. Hilda nodded her head.

"She's fine, but she's being overly sensitive, you know how she is." Hilda replied back.

"So, what's wrong with her? What did Nate do this time?" Leaf asked once more. Hilda laughs a bit and shook her head.

"It's not Nate, it's her. Nate asked one of his old friends Yancy if she could substitute Rosa's position in the play." Hilda stated, but Leaf's eyes bulge when she heard that.

"What!? But that means Nate-" Leaf was cut off when Hilda shook her head.

"No, no, I'm sure that the feelings are mutual. The main reason why he's doing it is because Rosa is sick." Hilda stated as she pushes the entrance of the school door with many other students rushing out of building. Several other students were still hanging around the school campus as they chat, talk, or skate around the area while the majority of them were heading home. Dark clouds are slowly moving in from the horizon, but they both know what the Cystra region is like, once the clouds appear, it'll rain any time soon.

"Sick?" Leaf asked worriedly. Hilda giggles nervously and shook her head.

"It's not that bad, it's just that she's been having a fever as of lately, she may look fine, but that's all make-up." Hilda stated.

"Oh..." Leaf simply said while fixing her white hat.

"It's also for Nate's own good too. I don't want him to get too close to her because she might get him sick also. Then if that's the case; Hilbert will be chewing my ass for that." Hilda said with a sigh while shutting her eyes and stood in place. Leaf looked at her worriedly.

"Hilda?" Leaf asked as she put a reassuing hand on her shoulder. Hilda snapped back into reality and turn her gaze back at Leaf and smiled gently.

"Hilbert was my friend...my best friend...how did it come to this?" Hilda questioned to herself as she crosses her arms and sighs.

"Are you and N..." Leaf muttered; Hilda quickly shook her head.

"No, we're not...we're just close friends. I don't know why Hilbert thinks that way and I've told him countless time that we're not." Hilda said with a sigh.

"It's because he's stubborn." Leaf stated.

"I have to agree with you on that Leaf...anyways, my sister should be coming out soon. You best be off on your way before the rain will get us both. I'll text you when I get home." Hilda said as she leaned back against the wall.

"Alright then Hilda...see you later." Leaf said as she wave her hand and Hilda did the same; the brunette walks along the sidewalk towards a forest area with many variety of trees and houses that were recently new. It was quiet until she came across an intersection and in between those intersections is the new student Red who seems to be standing there in confusion as he turn his head to the left, right, and straight. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and examines it, he scratches his cap soon after.

"Oh my its Red..." Leaf whispers to herself while a smile form on her lip and her heart starts beating really fast, even her palms were getting sweaty. She clenches her hands tightly and took a deep breath and approached the red jacket teenager.

"Hi!" Leaf called out in her joyous manner. This made Red jumped a bit and slowly turns around; his red cap still covering his eyes. He lifted the brim of his cap a bit to get a better look of her, his lips quickly turn into a frown.

"Remember me Red? It's me Leaf!" Leaf once again introduced herself. Red didn't say anything, but remained quiet with an eerie aura around him. The background noise have suddenly gone quiet and not a single car have drove by in the last ten minutes. For some reason; Leaf is nervous once again by his presence and his quiet nature. He stared at her for a moment until he took a step forward towards her which made her heart stop with every step he took as he approached closer and closer. Handsome or not, he makes her feel nervous.

"Er...um..." Leaf muttered to herself as she grasped onto her red miniskirt and starts twisting and turning it, ruining the fabric and made it wrinkle. Red raised the piece of paper to her face and pointed the name Skyway St. This took Leaf by surprise when he raised the paper in front of her, but she examines the paper anyway. It looked like a map of some sort that looks like it came from a tourist guide book. She looks at the spot where he put his finger on; Skyway St. She gave a quick glance at Red who was immobilized like a statue with his finger still pointing at the name of the street.

"Are you lost?" Leaf asked which he respond with a small nod. She smiles nervously and examines the tour guide for a bit.

"Just take a right turn on this intersection then head left on the next intersection, and then your there." Leaf said. Red slowly lowers the piece of paper down and put it back in his back pocket. Red tilted his cap and nodded his head, gesturing a 'thank you.' He turns around and continues on while making a right turn.

He kept walking with his hands in his pockets, but something didn't feel right and it's been bothering him since he asked for directions. He heard more stomps hitting on the sidewalk; Red stopped and turns around and noticed that Leaf is right behind him while looking down on the ground. She stopped immediately and noticed Red stopped too. Leaf raised her head and looked at Red who stared at her.

"I live on the same street that you do..." Leaf stated nervously. Red sighs as he turns around and continues on walking with each heels clicking on the sidewalk. The next intersection is coming up and he immediately starts crossing the street to the left and head on straight with Leaf still following him.

The silent atmosphere was making Leaf uncomfortable, as she trails behind Red like a cowered dog. Every few minutes she would raise her head and look at him, but quickly put her head down the moment she felt that Red was going to turn and around and look at her. The sky suddenly got dark and the both of them looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were blocking out the sun and a thunderous boom erupted in the sky causing Leaf to gasp and squeak. Red turns his head back at her; she had her eyes close, her hands were on her white hat while pushing it down further on her head and her knees bended together.

"Hm?" Red hummed himself. Then out of nowhere the rain started pouring down upon them. Leaf looks up and frowns.

"Aww...I didn't even bring my umbrella! I knew I should have brought one..." Leaf groaned as she turn her gaze back on the ground. The streets became wet and flooded in an instant. Red sighs as he approaches her while removing his jacket. He covered Leaf with his jacket in an overhead manner, protecting her from the incoming hard rain. She looks up and see's his jacket covering her and Red staring back at her, only this time, she could see his red eyes that's nearly covered by his black disheveled hair and cap. His hair was instantly wet and his black T-shirt is already soaked, but what caught her gaze was his red eyes. She has never seen anyone with red eyes, nor does she know anyone who has them, besides Brendan, but Red has a more darker hue color and she couldn't help, but stare at them for a moment.

"Go..." Red said, interrupting her moment. She snapped back into reality from his sudden voice as she nods her head. She ran ahead with Red tailing beside her with his red jacket still covering her. It felt like forever for Red as they ran pass his new house and went further down the street. Red turns his gaze behind him while still running, staring at his house.

"Hmph..." Red mumbled to himself and continues on.

"Over there!" Leaf yelled out as she grab his arm and headed towards a very large house that looks like some sort of mansion with a balcony and many ordinate windows. Leaf reaches into her yellow bag and pulled out a key and inserted the key into the keyhole and turned. It clicked as they both went inside. Red pulled the jacket away from her and rolled it into a ball while Leaf tries to straighten out her own hair and hat that were wet from the rain. Red fiddles with his jacket and straightens it out while fixing his fingerless black gloves.

"Thanks for the cover Red!" Leaf happily said as she turn her gaze at him. He only nodded as he was about to take a step outside until Leaf grabbed his arm from behind.

"Whoa there, your not seriously thinking about going out there again during a rainstorm?" Leaf asked. Red just nodded his head in response.

"I won't let you. Why don't you stay here for a moment until the rain stop or your mother could pick you up?" Leaf suggested. Red grew pale from the idea and was about to head out again, but Leaf stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulled him back in while he fights back. It was like a game of tug o' war with Leaf surprisingly having the upper hand.

"No way! You'll get sick!" Leaf said as she pulled him back in. Red finally gives up and stops resisting.

"Now calm down, just sit on the couch or something." Leaf said as she closes the front door and locks it. Red groans as he sat on one of the softest sofa he's ever sat on. The sofa is white with many small square decorations on it.

"Get comfortable while I get us a towel." Leaf said as she headed towards a hallway and then heading into a door on her right. Red sighs as he stares at the front door. He wonders if he could just get up and leave, but he hates being rude, so he'll just go along with it. Red sighs as he removes his red cap while brushing through his messy hair and examines her house. It was fairly large, bigger than his house that's for sure. He's in the living room with a giant eighty four inch LED T.V mounted against the wall with DVDs in the bottom cabinet. There were many antique paintings and photos mounted on vanilla color wall with legendary pokemon, people, and aristocrats. Then he turn to the main painting, it was a fairly large picture with Leaf as a little girl, and Red assumes those were her parents. It was Leaf wearing her white hat that seems to be bigger than her, but regardless kept it on; she has a smile on her childish face, on her right putting a hand on her shoulder is a woman with green eyes and long brown hair with a stern face. She seems to be wearing some sort of fancy white dress with many jeweleries. Behind the both of them was a man who seems very stout and proud with black hair and gray eyes with a soft smile and dress in a tuxedo with a rose hanging from his shirt pocket.

"They're my parents..." Leaf said while carrying two blue towels in her hands. Red turns his head towards her. She approaches him and sat down on the sofa, and sat a few feet away from Red. She toss a towel towards him and he catches it with ease. Red immediately starts drying himself out as he roughly dries himself with the towel and his jacket. Leaf proceeds to do the same. A few minutes went by as they had finished drying themselves; Red sat quietly while resting his head on his knuckle and tapped his foot on the ground, staring at the window and wondering when the rain will stop. Leaf turns her gaze towards Red who is silent as ever and was a bit surprised that he didn't question her about her parents, but then again this is Red.

"They're hardly ever home...but my maid always takes care of me. She's probably out shopping right now, getting the groceries." Leaf continues on, but again Red kept quiet and to himself still staring at the window and tapped his foot. Leaf bit her lips and sighs.

"Man...he's a tough nut to crack..." Leaf whispered to herself as she gave a glance towards him.

"So...how's your parents?" Leaf questions, this suddenly stopped Red from tapping his foot on the floor as he slowly turns is gaze towards Leaf, making her heart sink like a rock and her face went pale. That was a bad mistake...he stared at her for a moment and in a few seconds later a grandfather clock erupted with a loud alarm, shaking Leaf in the process, but Red kept his silent and intimidating stare. A few seconds later lightning struck again causing a white flash and a loud boom that rumbles the whole house causing Leaf to squeak. Red still kept his cool and brushed it off.

"Oh man...why is he looking at me like that? It's...it's...it's scary." Leaf whispers to herself as she slowly reaches into her pocket and pulled out her phone to look at the time; three o' two.

"My mom's at work and my dad is dead..." Red solemnly replied as he turns his gaze back at the window. Leaf turn her head towards Red in surprise; he talked! In wonder and curiosity she approaches him closer.

"I'm sorry about your dad..." Leaf softly replied back. Red shook his head and slumped against the sofa.

"Don't be...besides, he's not actually dead...but he will be if I'll ever see him again." Red softly said. This caused Leaf to flinch a bit and surprise to hear that from Red. She is starting to wonder if his silence nature was the cause of his dad.

"So...where is he?" Leaf asked. Red clenched his hands tightly and closed his eyes.

"I don't know...and I really don't want to talk about it." Red replied roughly while crossing his arms.

"Okay..." Leaf replied softly as she fiddles with her skirt again. Red looks at her and gave a long sigh.

"Thanks by the way." Red muttered as he turns his head away from Leaf. The brunette turn her gaze at him in surprise.

"Huh?" Leaf questioned.

"For standing up to that punk back at lunch and for letting me dry off in your house." Red replied back nonchalantly as he waved his hand in the air. Leaf smiled at him

"No problem Red..." Leaf replied back with a smile.

"But there's something that bothers me..." Red muttered as he put a finger to his lip. Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Red asked as he turn his gaze back at her in an intimidating way. Leaf froze in place and looks to her left and right.

"I'm not a liberty to say..." Leaf replied back.

"Heh, right. Your not very bright are you?" Red asked. Somehow this got Leaf a bit angry.

"Excuse me?" Leaf asked with an angry tone. Red crosses his arms together and smiled.

"You bring a stranger to your house without knowing him or her first, and that Donald guy said that he's 'protecting you.' So I ask again...who are you?" Red questioned once more. Leaf was stunned and was unable to reply back to his harsh comment.

"I..." Leaf whispered as she clenched her hands. Red sighs as he stood up and put his red cap back on, then grabbed his yellow backpack off of the ground.

"Whatever...you don't have to tell me, but let me warn you, never ever let anyone into your house if you do not know them yet, didn't they teach you that in kindergarten?" Red said as he approaches the front door. Leaf didn't bother stopping him, and was a bit hurt by the he talked, but he was right after all. Then something triggers an idea in her head.

"Hey, um Red?" Leaf asked the moment Red has in hand on the doorknob. He turn his gaze back at her without saying anything.

"Do you wanna...hang out with us tomorrow?" Leaf asked meekly. Red didn't say anything for a while until he let go of the doorknob.

"No." Red simply replied, which got Leaf surprise by his adamant behavior.

"But...why not?" Leaf asked. Red crosses his arms and closed his eyes.

"I'm not good with crowds...or people in a matter of speaking." Red stated.

"We'll get to know each other better!" Leaf exclaimed. Red shook his head.

"Like I care." Red stated, this got Leaf frustrated by his behavior.

"What's wrong with you!? Why are you being such a jerk!?" Leaf yelled back at him which echoes through the empty mansion. Red open his eyes as he glares back at Leaf and slowly approaches her which made her shiver in fear. He leans forward towards her face which she tries to withdraw away as much as possible and taking in short breaths.

"Why do you care?" Red asked solemnly. Leaf bit her lips and turn her gaze on the ground.

"B-Because...because I want to get to know you better..." Leaf muttered. Red raised an eyebrow from her response as he pulls back. Leaf let out a sigh of relief.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow morning at seven o' clock in the morning. If you're not there by then, I won't consider it." Red stated. Leaf's eyes bulge out.

"Wait...does that mean, that you'll do it?" Leaf asked. Red turns back towards the door and starts turning it; the door opens and he turn his gaze back at her.

"Seven o' clock...my house is a few blocks away from yours, you can't miss it. I'll be waiting outside." Red replied back to her question and walked out of the house and closed the door, leaving Leaf alone. A huge grin form on her face as she pulled out her phone and started to text one of her best friend.

Serena was sitting down at her desk while doing her homework with a pencil in her hand and an eraser by her. She put a hand on her forehead, thinking on what to do as she muttered to herself. Her gray eyes turn towards the book and then back at the piece of paper and whispers to herself again.

"Hmm...this looks tricky..." She whispers to herself.

"Maybe you should take a break." A male's voice came up from behind her. She jumped up a bit from her chair and turn her eyes behind her. Suddenly, she was wrapped in a embracive hug from behind which surprised her, a blush appears on her face.

"C-Calem! I'm studying here!" Serena barked back in anger. Calem chuckles as he shook his head against her blonde hair.

"You can study later, have a "break" with me..." Calem whispered seductively. Serena blushed even more, she was about to say something, but he pressed his lips against her own. Her eyes widen as she finds herself kissing him back. Her eyes slowly closed as her own feet stood up on their own. Calem immediately carried her bridal style and he carried her back to her own bed. They continue on with their intimate session. Calem withdraws away from her and looked down at her, eyes filled with lust.

"Calem..." Serena moaned his name. Calem didn't respond as he traces his fingers on her legs and he sucked her neck which made her moan loudly. He removes her hat and she did the same to him. They lock lips once more touching and feeling their hairs until Serena heard something off putting. There was a loud ring which Serena suddenly felt a sudden vibration.

**Beep! Beep!**

Serena jolts out of her desk with a piece of paper latched onto her forehead and drool marks on her lips. The book on the desk was still there and the pencils and erasers were there too. She hastily removed the paper out of her face and wipe the dry drool and looked at her phone and sees Leaf's text.

"Awww Leaf...why did you have to text me when I'm having such a wonderful dream...?" Serena groaned tiredly while yawning. She slides her phone and looked at the text.

"Guess what Serena?"

"What?"

"I've invited Red to join us tomorrow!" =)

"..."

"God damn this girl..." Serena whispers to herself.

**Sorry for the massive delay, I was busy with work and I didn't have time to upload the next chapter. This was done two weeks ago, but work got in the way. I promise myself and Nevada to upload faster, again sorry. **


End file.
